Online Anonymous : Peter x Edmund
by Jannasaur
Summary: Peter makes an anonymous account online so he can chat to Ed as a 'stranger'. But soon finds out more about Edmund than he had ever imagined! AU Rated M for Pevensicest, basically incest, Lemons, Male/Male and Smut Smut Smut
1. Intro

Intro.

* * *

><p>The room is dark, all except for the desk lamp sat close, and the light from the computer screen as it illuminates his face. His back is slightly hunched as he types away at his computer, the tapping of his fingertips as they hit the small buttons on the keyboard in front of him. He types a quick and simple, 'hi' to start the conversation before he sits back in his chair. Slowly, he stretches his arms and fingers out, like a kitten waking up from a long nap. He sits in his seat patiently and waits for a reply.<p>

He wonders how easy it was for a young and naïve mind to tell a complete stranger such intimate details about his life. Details not even a friend or a brother would know. The idea scares him a little, but he reminds himself of a previous conversation, in which the younger boy had told him that he didn't just tell anyone these private things, these things he was able to discuss with the stranger on the other side of his computer screen.

The male couldn't quite remember why he had made the fake account. He assumed now, that it was out of curiosity and for the safety of his sibling. He wouldn't like to know that his brother was talking to creepers online, and since he was an anonymous person (though not completely) he found that his brother was quite an open person to those online.

He looks at the conversation box again, and sees that there is still no reply.

'_What could he be doing in his room?_' He wonders, tapping the edge of his desk before he notices the small italic font at the bottom of his conversation.

_- Edmund is typing…_

* * *

><p>Warning; Rated M for adult themes and incest in continuing chapter.<p> 


	2. Truth

Truth.

* * *

><p>Peter instantly sat up as soon as he saw Edmund's name appear at the bottom of the screen. His brother was typing back.<p>

**Edmund: **_Hi, how're you tonight?_

Peter smirked, positioning himself at the keyboard once again, he hovered his fingers over the keyboard and searched for the letters he'd need in order to type his response. They pressed against the buttons on the board, as he slowly formed his response. Then enter.

**Magnificent1: **_Hey, I'm fine thank you. How are you?_

Peter rolled his eyes back as he saw his screen name pop up in the conversation box to join Edmund's. He was stuck on a name that day, and the first thing that popped into his head was the name he decided to use. Edmund had asked him about his screen name, and he told Ed the same story.

He sat back in his computer chair and waited.

He had been chatting to Edmund anonymously for two weeks now, and felt as though he had gained Edmund's trust over the internet. He didn't think of how he was actually betraying his brother's trust by doing this, he had never pondered on the thought too much for it sent pangs of guilt down to his chest, making him sick and ashamed for doing this. But at the same time, he didn't know why he hadn't done it sooner.  
>He had learnt so much about Edmund, more than he would learn through real life, for he was a stranger on Edmund's computer, a friend to talk in the world of cyber space.<p>

He had learnt things about his brother's sexuality, the fact that his baby brother was gay. Looking at his baby brother, he would never have imagined him to be gay, but it was true. He had told Magnificent1 that exactly. He had also told Magnificent1 that he thought he may like someone, someone he shouldn't like. He also told him that the person he liked was someone he used during the times when his man-hood needed attention. Other facts about the person his baby brother desired was male, and someone very close to him. Peter pondered on whom it could be, who else was male and close to him? The only person who struck his mind was himself, but it couldn't be him. Could it?

**Edmund:** _Good. I'm okay, but feel incredibly guilty… :(_

'_Guilty?_' Peter thought to himself. '_What could he be so guilty about?_' And since he was Magnificent1, Peter hesitated not to ask.

**Magnificent1: **_What are you guilty about?_

**Edmund: **_I just used him as a source of my lust._

**Magnificent1: **_The boy you always talk of?_

**Edmund:**_ Yes…_

Peter sat back in his chair, he needed no explanation. It was obvious what Edmund was feeling guilty about; he had used the image of the male he desired in a moment of passion, using him as a figure in order to release himself. Peter understood very well of how Edmund felt, though he knew his thoughts were a lot more impure than his sibling's. Peter held a secret, a dark secret. And simply put, he was in love with his younger brother, using Edmund himself in the mist of heated day dreams that helped release his arousals. He also felt incredibly guilty after every session he had when he used his own baby brother as an object of lust. Since Peter had no one to talk to of such things, and he couldn't quite walk into Edmund's room and comfort him of it because only Magnificent1 knew! There for, he used Magnificent1 to comfort his sibling.

**Magnificent1:** _Don't worry, there's no need to feel guilty about it._

**Edmund**_**:**__ How can I not worry? I should be ashamed of myself for doing such a thing._

**Magnificent1:**_ Just because the person you lust after is a male does not mean you should feel ashamed. You'd be surprised by how many boys your age do this sort of thing._

Peter didn't know of any other way that could help his brother, so sharing things he would like to hear someone tell him, well, he thought it could be useful.

**Edmund:** _I'm pretty sure other boys my age don't masturbate over their brothers._

Peter coughed, as if something had been lodged in his throat. He couldn't believe it, did Edmund just type up what he thought he did? He re-read the message again, thinking that perhaps he had miss-read it the first time. But after skimming his eyes over the sentence at least three times, he was sure he was seeing right.

At the bottom of their conversation box, he could see Edmund was typing again.

**Edmund: **_Yeah, now you know the boy I really like is my brother…_

As soon as Peter read the next sentence, it was confirmed that it was him all along. Peter gripped o his shirt, feeling as if his heart would explode. It began to beat like wild, his stomach did summer salts and his palms were getting damp. His baby brother liked him, fantasized about him and used him as a source of all his dirty sessions. This just couldn't be true!

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Dreams

Dreams.

* * *

><p>Peter was lost for words. Lost for words to say, and lost for words to type! He never could believe, not even in his feverish of dreams, which his only brother lusted for him in such a way no brother should. He was literally gob smacked, yet he wanted to grin idiotically, for everything he had dreamt of, could and may become true.<p>

'Dreams don't come true, do they not, Susan?' He thought in his mind as he hovered his fingertips over his keyboard, twitching them and curling them before typing. He was feeling oddly excited, for he would milk more out of his brother –in a non literal sense, of course– and learn everything he wanted.

**Edmund: **_You aren't typing back. Have I disgusted you?_

Peter pressed his fingers to the keys on the board, quickly replying to his sibling only a room away.

**Magnificent1:** _Of course not. You could never disgust me Edmund. You can't help who you fall in love with, so don't blame yourself, okay?_

**Edmund:**_ Okay. You know what, Magnificent1? Sometimes you talk like my older brother…_

Peter's body jolted just a little away from the computer screen. '_Damn, did he click on_?' He thought, taking a small sip from his cup. If Edmund somehow find out that his brother was chatting to him online, and pretending to be stranger… well, that could conflict his chances of ever being with his brother in the way they both dreamt of.

**Magnificent1:** _Really? How come? You know, you have never actually told me about your older brother._

**Edmund:** _Yes, you talk a lot like him. And have I really never told you about him? Maybe it's because I was scared of saying something I shouldn't. I'm scared that if I talk about Peter (my brother's name) that someone will see that I like him more than I should. He's amazing, my brother. In fact, he's magnificent._

Peter was getting suspicious. Had his brother clicked on, or was this just coincidence?

**Magnificent1:** _Ah, lol, so he's like me? 'Magnificent'? Haha._

**Edmund:** _Yeah._

'_Oh crap_!' Peter thought, starting to panic. But being the cool guy he was, he continued, and tried to play it cool. But before he could respond, his brother had already typed back another response.

**Edmund: **_I had the dirtiest dream about him last night. My brother, I mean._

Peter stared at the screen, and smirked almost devilishly. Wow, was he in for a lot this night! Now that he knew who his brother lusted for, it made their conversations even more interesting for the older boy.

**Magnificent1:** _You did? How dirty was it?_

**Edmund:**_ Unbelivably dirty._

**Magnificent1:**_ Do tell…_

He felt like such a pervert, and hoped that Edmund didn't think of him, this 'stranger' as some old man who would be jerking himself off in front of a computer screen while listening to some under age boys' dirty fantasies and wet dreams. Or was Peter a dirty old man doing just that? No, he couldn't be! Yet he still felt perverted for asking for more information.

**Edmund:** _At first, I dreamt that Peter and I were just acting all normal –play fighting like we always used to on his bed. But then all of a sudden, Peter gets mad and jumps away from me. I wonder what could be wrong and ask him, but he just snaps at me and tells me not to be so nosey. Then, I stand and move closer to him, asking him why he's being so mean to me, only for him to grasp his hands at my shoulders hard and pushing me to his bed. He pins me against the sheets and looks me deep in the eyes._

Peter's mouth hung open as he read. He was excited, turned on and at the same time, a little creeped out, for he had had dreams somewhat similar to this; him pinning Edmund down, and having his dirty and nasty way with his innocent little brother… All in a loving manner of course, but the idea of completely dominating over him did excite him, and the thought was thrilling! He continued to read.

**Edmund: **_The dream itself is still SO vivid in my mind, as if it actually happened! – He stares at me, and plunges his lips down, latching his soft and plump lips to my neck. He sucks and bites on the skin. As his body is pressed to mine, I can feel something hard rocking into my thigh. I look up and see that Peter has an erection under his jeans. I smirk at him, and he starts to undress me first. It's almost as if he's ripping my clothes off like some wild and savage animal, thirsting for my body! At this point in my dream, I knew I had an erection by how hard and needy I felt. But Peter attends to me immediately as I am stripped naked from my clothes. He makes his way down my body, sucking hard at my nipples, down my stomach until reaching my hardened member. That is where one of my dirtiest and most common fantasies come in. – Peter starts to stroke my man hood, his hands are so big and strong and gentle, yet firm. He strokes my member up and down until I can feel my body quivering intensely to his touches…_

* * *

><p>To be continued! Reviews?<p> 


	4. Encounters

Encounters.

* * *

><p>Pater continued gaping at the screen. A shiver crawled up his spine, and a tingle emerged itself from his fingertips. He couldn't grasp on to reality, and his mind refused to let him believe that the text on his computer screen was all too real.<p>

He out stretched his fingertips, attempting to type something upon his keyboard, but by now they were trembling. What was this feeling, this unbearable surge of pleasure washing through him, and why did it feel so wrong? He always knew that if to harbour these impure feelings for your kin was wrong. But he had always managed to trick his brain out of the guilt. The pleasure he consumed each time he imagined his brother's naked body, his rose kissed lips and chocolate orbs. He could melt in the thoughts of his younger sibling for days, and never grow tired of it. Peter wanted Edmund. He wanted his sweet milky flesh, his pouty lips. He wanted to grab those slender thighs and pull their crashing arousals together and to feel his flesh on Edmund's flesh. Oh the thought! Peter could feel himself getting hotter, and the sudden accumulation of ragged pants escaping him. He wanted to read more, and he wanted to see all his brother's fantasies in his own mind, to mix each together and play them out.

Feeling his male member beginning to slowly arouse under his pants, Peter's glazed over blue eyes flashed up to the computer screen. Edmund was still typing. Peter wanted his brother to hurry, so that he could get his release by using all their sinful thoughts.

"Edmund," Peter whispered through a veil of rugged pants. The mere thought already had him ventilating.

But Edmund was **STILL** typing. '_How_ _long is he going to take_?" Peter thought to himself, feeling his fingers slowly reaching down for the hardened member now pitching a tent under his clothes. The feeling of his blood pounding down to his crotch was becoming almost unbearable. Peter yearned for release, and the temptation to just reach his hand between the cloths that separated his manhood to his fingers.  
>Dew drops of swear had formed at his hairline, running down the side of his face and his neck. His blue orbs had clenched shut while his lips parted ever so slightly.<br>Eventually, after a slow count of thoughts and deciding to use his Brother's written words and his own imagination, Peter's eyes slowly opened to look at the computer screen once again. When his eyes opened to meet with the computer screen, he saw that it was black. Peter's body lunged up, causing him to hunch over the desk and keyboard, slapping his palm to the mouse on his right. He shook the mouse to and fro but the screen failed to turn on. Panic washed through Peter.  
>- The power had gone out.<p>

'_Damn it_!' Peter cursed in thought. '_The power switch has gone off again_.'

It was common for the switch under the stairs to turn itself off occasionally. Irritating as it was, Peter had to decide whether he should make the journey down the stairs and switch the power back on again, or stay in his room and attend to his pulsing manhood. He slumped himself into his chair and sighed, for the urge to vigorously immerse himself in a heated jerk-off session about Edmund had suddenly drizzled from his mind. He wanted the power back on, and he needed to know more about Edmund's dream.

Slowly slipping up from his chair, Peter tip-toed over to his bedroom door. The light inside his bedroom was dim, but out in the hallway it was even dimmer. He slowly turned the handle on his door and pulled it open, his eyes scanned the hallway for his parents or siblings that may be up, and wondering the house. But it was past one o'clock in the morning, and who else would be up now other than he and Edmund, who were online chatting to one another.  
>He stepped out into the hallway cautiously, and by using memory alone, made his way to the staircase and down the steps. While tip-toeing downstairs, Peter heard nothing but the creaking of old wood and his heart pounding. He was worried that someone may come down and notice the noticeably large tent under his boxers.<p>

As he neared the cupboard under the stairs, he realized that he was going to have to turn on a light and face the embarrassment of anyone else who happened to venture downstairs at this hour, and find him standing in the middle of the hallway half-naked and with a full on erection. The humiliation would be awful! Upon these thoughts, Peter's face began to heat up, and his heart beat raced up. He slowly began to stagger over to the light switch just across from where he stood in the dark, but as his finger reached out for the switch, his skin brushed up against the skin of another's.  
>The sudden contact of someone else's fingers to his own, and the fact that someone <strong>WAS<strong> downstairs caused Peter's body to jolt away violently, and made his blue eyes widen incredibly. Who else was downstairs with him?

But while Peter's heart began to pound, and his footsteps begged to run back up the stairs, he remained frozen in spot, only to have himself revealed in the light.  
>The hallway light slowly flickered on, and Peter thought his heart would just leap out at any racing thud for who stood before him by the light switch, was no one other than his beloved brother and greatest guilty pleasure.<br>- Edmund.


	5. Light

Light.

* * *

><p>Peter stood frozen as the light in the downstairs hallway was switched on. At the back of his throat his heart beat wildly, almost making it unbearable for him to breathe as he stared at the pair of minstrel-brown eyes staring back at him.<p>

"P- Peter?" Edmund asked, sounding terribly embarrassed.

Peter didn't see that as a surprise, seeing as he had pitched a tent under his boxers. But as Peter let his eyes fall down to Edmund's feet in shame, he noticed a rather large bulge forming under his own sibling's underwear. Leaving the elder feel slightly relieved about his situation, yet worrying as to how suspicious this all may seem.

"Peter… Your underwear…" The younger whispered, instantly throwing his own hands down in an attempt to hide his own erection.

Peter could feel his cheeks heating up increasingly after Edmund's small comment about his 'underwear' which definitely indicated the large arousal throbbing with need under the cloth of his undergarments. Peter was lost for words.

"Y- Yes, but what about y- your own underwear?" Peter asked, stuttering over his words in response. He too trying to hide the tent pitched under his boxers.

But neither boy responded after that. They both looked down at the laminated flooring beneath their feet in shame, hiding the scorching heat of their blushes on their cheeks. That was, until Edmund spoke up again… and when he did, Peter thought he could honestly die right there and then.

"I know." Was all he said at first, which threw Peter off guard, sending a spiral of thoughts through his head, although it was still hard to think properly with the obvious aching hard-on.

'_Oh my God, does he know? I bet he knows. I shouldn't have come down, oh God! What have I done_?' Peter screamed in his mind, already beginning to hyperventilate.

"I know that you're Magnificent1, Peter." Edmund whispered ever so quietly, shying away as his cheeks still remained red. "And now you know that I know."

It was as if Edmund was waiting for something else to happen, waiting for Peter to respond. Although right now, Peter didn't know what to say, or what to do. He was suffering hard from the recent shock and embarrassment. But now Peter knew that Edmund had long figured that he was Magnificent1 all along.

"You always knew?" Peter asked curiously, slowly bringing his gaze higher to catch his sibling's beautiful brown eyes.

"Not always… I've known for a long time now, but never wanted to say anything." The youngest replied, lifting his own eyes and locking them with Peter's ocean-blue eyes instantly.

Now that all had been revealed, the awkwardness between them seemed to bubble all the more. And it didn't help that each boy had erections under the cloth of their boxers, throbbing arousals which longed for each other. In Peter's mind, he was already planning the conversation he wanted to have with Edmund right now, yet he still couldn't word any of it properly. '_So, now that we both know do you want to come upstairs with me and we can give each other a hand? No, no, no. That sounds too cheesy! Umm… Okay, now you know that I'm Magnificent1, wanna know how magnificent I can be? No, that's not right at all_! _No matter what I say, it always comes out like some corny chat-up line. This is my brother, not someone I've met for the first time_.'

Luckily for Peter, Edmund spoke up first, breaking the silence between them. As he spoke, his voice was low and hushed, with a lust-full manner running through his words. "Now that we both know, how about you help make that dream of mine a reality?" And the smirk that followed after, sealed the deal.

* * *

><p>AN: To be continued! Thank you for reading, and remember, leave a review! :)


	6. Reality

Reality.

* * *

><p>Peter felt as though the burning sensation at his crotch had gotten hotter, if possible thanks to his baby brother's corny statement. He was shocked at how similar it was to his own thoughts, and wondered if it was a blood thing, considering the fact that they <strong>were<strong> siblings after all. With all the forbidden temptations dangled before him, Peter knew he shouldn't be stood frozen and silent like he was. No. He should be pouncing on Edmund right now, devouring his brother's beautiful body whole! The only problem was, Peter had never had a serious girlfriend or boyfriend before and fantasies differed greatly to actual reality. Therefore, instead of replying to Edmund's comment, Peter remained as still as a stone.

Seeing as Peter wouldn't be responding anytime soon, Edmund felt his smile falter as a low sigh escaped his lips. "We can't stand around here all night Pete," he said, emphasizing their erections which clearly needed attention. But Peter remained quiet. "Ugh." Edmund grunted, walking up to Peter fast and gripping to his brother's wrist, which left the older boy a bit confused. "If you're not going to say anything, I guess I will have to do something first!" He hissed quiet and low, wrapping his fingers around his brother's wrist before switching the hallway light off and finding their way into Peter's bedroom, which still had the dim light of his light switched on.

As they entered Peter's bedroom, Edmund let go of Peter's wrist and closed his older brother's bedroom door behind them. Peter stood still, and this time Edmund did too. Neither of them uttered a breath or a word as they waited for one or the other to say or do something first.

Peter felt nervous. There was a swarm of butterflies fluttering within his stomach, almost to a point where he felt nauseous with the motion of them inside him. He was so nervous, and almost a little frightened, for Edmund expected Peter to do something. After all, Peter was the eldest. Therefore he should have more experience in this than Ed did. But did either of them really expect to go all the way tonight? Peter hoped they wouldn't, for the sake of his embarrassment of his lack of experience.

'_Oh God_,' he thought, wringing his hands together feeling them grow damp with his nerves. '_I can't just back out now_! _Edmund knows, and we both want the same thing_…_ and __**damn it**_!_ This hard-on is starting to get really irritating_…' As his thoughts began to spiral out of control and leaving him confused, he stopped and made a decision before Edmund could grow bored with his waiting and leave Peter all together.

"Ed…" He whispered slowly turning to face his brother, whose pale complexion suddenly wore a subtle blush. "I know we're brothers, and you and I both know how wrong this is. But I really love you Ed, and I have wanted nothing more than to have you…"

Edmund smiled bashfully, which made this situation even harder for Peter as he drowned himself in Edmund's obvious beauty. "Peter," he replied sternly, casting his long lashes down as the smile on his plump lips suddenly disappeared. "I do know how wrong this is, but I have wanted you for so long. Longer than you can imagine, and for so long, I hated these feelings. But I won't hide them from myself anymore Pete. I love you, and I want nobody but you."

Peter listed intently to Edmund, and noticed how similar they were in their feelings that it soothed his nerves. And taking in a deep breath of courage, Peter took two strides until he was close by Edmund's side. Shyly, and curiously, he wrapped one arm around his sibling's waist, and though Edmund wore a loose tank top, Peter could feel Edmund's beating heart against his naked chest. He was amazed at how hard his heart was beating and was more surprised by how in-sync that each of their beats were. He smiled secretly to himself, and went about wrapping yet another arm around Edmund's lithe form, trying his best to keep a record of every movement in his mind, so that he would never forget.  
>Peter was shocked, yet filled with joy when Edmund's arms wrapped around the back of him as the locked in an embrace. Though the youngest sibling was shorter by Peter in great difference, he (Edmund) raised his heels and balanced on his toes, trying to catch the eldest lips. Peter of course was lowering his own lips to meet with Edmund's, as they each found themselves lost deeply in one another's eyes.<p>

As soon as their lips met, Peter was certain he felt sharp currents of electric run through him. They pressed their lips for at least seven seconds before pulling away. Peter looked at Edmund, and Edmund looked at Peter. Their eyes screamed and their bodies yearned for even more, but Peter still had no clue on what to do next. Act on his fantasies… Yes, perhaps he should do that. The eldest looked lovingly and deep into his brother's eyes, feeling ever so guilty for what he was about to do. But with a reassuring peck on the lips from Edmund and a loving-gaze, he gulped down his dear and anxiety (which was by now, choking and expanding within his wind-pipe) and then placed a shaky hand upon the bulge under Edmund's boxers. Edmund moaned softly to the contact, and did hesitate a bit before placing his own (but smaller) hand upon his brother's larger and hard member. A sigh of relief escaped each of their lungs as they stood for a moment in each other's silence, sort of waiting for the next step, or maybe, permission to move on.

'_I'm the oldest, so I should make the first move. I can't let Edmund be the one constantly pushing and forcing me to do things, he'll think he's forcing himself onto me, which he's not_…' Peter thought. It was a wonder that he was even able to think such things at a moment like this! 'I_ must make the first move. I must be a man_!'

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know when I'll be able to update next, since I am so busy with school work! I couldn't make you all wait for another chapter, since I don't know when another will be added, so instead I decided to upload this short chapter. And do not worry, smut will most defonitly be in the next chapter, I'll make sure of it. Just remember to please be patient for it. Thank you :) Reviews on the latest chappie? Bad points… Good points?


	7. Hot

Hot.

* * *

><p>Peter took it upon himself to take the plunge, instead of making his younger brother do all the work. What sort of lover would it make him if he were the one worried of what to do next? So without wanting to wait a minute longer, Peter grabbed Edmund's wrists and somehow managed to get him onto his single bed, where he also toppled upon his sibling. Now both brothers lay on Peter's bed in his bedroom, bodies hot and hard, yearning for the touch they each desired for so long.<p>

"Peter," Edmund whispered as their male organs crashed and slid against the others under fabric.

"Edmund," Peter whispered in return, moving up and down between Edmund's thighs that were spread out. But just the friction of moving against each other wasn't enough, for this was now their chance to act on their fantasies. "Is… Is it okay if we take these off?" Peter asked breathlessly as he looked down at Edmund below him, hips still moving against one another.

Edmund smiled, cheeks already hot and stained red. "Of course Pete," he chuckled quietly, as if Peter had just asked the most ridiculous question he had ever heard.

The eldest couldn't help but feel embarrassed with himself as he nodded the confirmation he just received from his younger sibling, before slowly bringing their grinding hips to a halt so that he could undress them both fully: Sliding down his own boxers first, which did not fail to make Edmund blush a deeper shade of red upon the un-veiling of his older brother's hard arousal. For it was so much bigger than he had thought.

"Pete," he moaned, almost chocking on his words at the beautifully large sight.

Peter was beginning to feel bashful, which wasn't very sexy (in his opinion) and then went about undressing Edmund. He first removed the tank-top his brother was wearing, revealing pale flesh as smooth and as pale as milk before finally removing Ed's boxers. Once he had the younger Pevensie undressed, Peter couldn't help but let his eyes scan up and down that marvellous figure: Sweet, untouched and oh-so tempting because now, all of this was his.

"Edmund, you're so beautiful…" Peter moaned, staring deep into chocolate eyes, a deep abyss he always wound up lost in.

Edmund stared back into his brother's eyes, which were a startling contrast to his own pair of eyes, for they were of shocking blue. As blue as any sky, or any ocean and it's beauty never failed to make him feel that bit more embarrassed.

So lost in their intense gaze, Edmund was startled with the sudden contact of warm, wet lips upon his skin, for Peter had licked his lips before planting small, sweet kisses against his chest. Travelling the kisses down the path towards his lower torso, where the elder would soon have his lips causing him unimaginable pleasure. With being a virgin, Edmund hesitated the experience, but also longed for it. Who better to give him this experience than his older brother? The person who had looked out for him and protected him all his life? No-one could be better for this than Peter, even if he knew this was Peter's first time in such an intimate setting. But why not? They were brothers after all, and there was no-one else on this earth they could trust better than each other.

A gasp, knotted in with a whimper leapt from Edmund's throat as Peter's lips finally met with the tip of his male-member, which twitched at the sudden contact of warm, damp flesh.

Peter let his eyes fall upon the blissful face of his brother's erotic reactions as he slowly began to engulf the tender skin of Edmund's arousal into his mouth, a sweet tempting cavern of warmth. The action didn't fail to string together more noises of want and pleasure from the younger's throat, though Edmund had to remind himself that their family were only in the next rooms. But even thinking about how wrong it was for this to be happening, with their family sound asleep and only in the neighbouring room made his body all the more intense. Heightening all the pleasure within him to a peak.

As Edmund bit into his knuckles, trying to somehow manage the amount of noise level escaping him, Peter continued to move his mouth upon the very anatomy of which caused the spine-tingling pleasure Edmund was now feeling, and it was all thanks to his older brother. Peter bobbed his head, doing what he would imagine he'd like done to his own male arousal: Sucking hard all the way up, and slurping all the way down, while making sure to keep the base of his length wet with his tongue and circling the tip with a quick lap of his tongue when he reached the top again. And damn, did it work on Edmund, making it almost too much for his lithe little body to handle, for it would shake, shudder and tremble upon every touch he received from Peter with just the feeling of his brother's mouth and tongue. And he had never imagined that Peter would have such a talented tongue and mouth for these sorts.

Peter took a few last long sucks along Edmund's length before letting it slip out from his lips at last. And as soon as he felt his male-member, still hot with lust released from the hot cavern of Peter's mouth, Edmund had to sigh deeply with relief, trying to catch all breath he had lost during the time he had spent with his arousal between his older brother's plump lips.

Peter's eyes locked with Edmund's once again, and fire-works were spiralling in the air above them for it was certain that they wanted all of one another tonight. Peter, moving from his position in between Edmund's thighs slid up his younger brother's torso so that now his body hovered over his sibling's smaller one. The tips of their noses met in an instant, eyes still locked, and slowly their lips brushed against the others and a sweet kiss was pulled from Edmund's lips to Peter's. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of another's naked body against their own, and the taste of sex in their shared kisses before Edmund was the one to pull away. He looked up at his older brother, with a faint smile painted upon his lips, but the dilated look in his eyes was the message.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked, leaning his forehead against Edmund's.

"Yes," the younger replied without any hesitation. Edmund's smaller hands reached up, finding locks of (now) damp sandy hair and pulled Peter a little closer. "Yes," he repeated. "I've been ready for a long time…"

They kissed again, but only a short kiss, sweet enough to leave you wanting more, but never-the-less, satisfied. And after the kiss, Peter slowly moved back, leaning away from Edmund on the palms of his hands so that he was sitting up. Edmund moved closer to Peter, put moving his own body into a different position so that he was now low on his knees before Peter.  
>Edmund crawled between Peter's legs, which were now spread out wide, and as he made his way towards his brother, he relished in the sight of his brother's male-member, standing big and proud between two sweet thighs. And like a kitten, Edmund licked up Peter's left thigh and trailed it towards the twin globes below his shaft. The tip of his pink tongue slid up from the globes and up the base of Peter's arousal till he reached the blushing tip, which he licked and kissed like a lolly-pop.<p>

"Oh, Edmund," Peter mumbled quietly, fingers slowly running through strands of dark hair. "You feel so good on my- my-… ohhh"

Edmund's tongue ran up and down Peter's length, generously lapping the skin with his warm saliva as well as tender kisses to the tip as it twitched with excitement.

"Do you like it when I do this?" The younger asked curiously, watching Peter with an intense gaze as he held his brother's member in one hand while using his head to assist his slippery tongue, moving up and down Peter's hardened arousal with delicious appetite.

Peter's finger curled within the locks of dark hair, gripping to his head firmly and applying more pressure to the tongue running up and down his member. "Y- yes…" He whispered in response, a low moan escaping his throat as he did so.

Edmund continued to work himself at Peter's shaft, before finally taking the heated flesh into his mouth, and like a lolly-pop he sucked and licked at the length between two pink lips, delicious and wet, ready to be abused by his older brother who thrusted his hips gently into his sibling's mouth freely. God, it felt amazing to have his throbbing hard-on inside his brother's little mouth, and wrapped firmly between those sinfully plump lips.

"Eh- Edmund…" Peter moaned, trying his best to keep them as quiet as he possibly could. He had no intentions of waking up the whole household, especially not during this moment in time.

His little brother sucked good and hard along his length until Peter brought the younger's sucks to a stop, gently tugging at the locks of hair tangled into his fingers, he slid Edmund off his still hard and twitching member.

"That's enough Ed," he said gently, admiring how red his brother's lips now looked after sucking hard at his hot flesh for what a beautiful sight his young sibling was: Pale face with red-stained cherry lips.

Edmund nodded, sitting up fully. Peter admired his beautiful form, and pondered on what to do next, but his mind was spiralling and feeling dizzy with pleasure, so before he could think of what needed to be done next, he had to take a few minutes to recompose himself. But after a couple of minutes to himself, Peter was still an erotic mess of blushing cheeks and twitching arousal.

"Edmund," he whispered. "Can you get onto your hands and knees?"

Edmund looked at Peter and nodded, before getting into Peter's requested position. And once the younger sibling was adjusted in his new pose, Peter gently placed two firm hands against both of Edmund's pinkish buttocks, spreading them apart slowly and gazing at where he would soon be entering. Peter had seen enough porn to know where to put what where, since you didn't seem to get taught about homosexual sex in schools, which meant everything you wanted to know ended up on porn sites.

Peter took a deep breath, preparing himself to prepare his brother, another thing they didn't teach you in Sexual Health classes at school. He placed two fingers into his mouth, sucking on his trigger finger first before adding another. Peter swirled his tongue around his fingertips, lapping them up so that they were nice and wet for Edmund, and as soon as he was satisfied with his slick fingers, the oldest male pressed the tip of his trigger finger to Edmund's virgin entrance. The thought of taking his brother's virginity, from a place boys really shouldn't be losing their virginity nerved him quite a bit. But Peter knew that Edmund wouldn't let no other man do this to him, or at least he hoped that Edmund wouldn't let another man do the things that Peter was about to do to him.

Carefully, Peter proceeded with entering his finger into Edmund, with great ease as he did so, feeling the puckered hole already twitching at the foreign contact of something going _**in**_ to his little brother's body. Of course it was bound to reject his finger.

"Now Edmund, I need you to try and keep your body relaxed, okay? This is going to hurt like a bitch, but once the painful part is done, the quicker you will receive pleasure…" Peter tried to say in the most comforting way he knew possible, but he wasn't sure if this was entirely true. But there were gay people in the world, so anal sex was bound to feel pleasurable? Wasn't it? He had seen it in porn plenty of times before…

* * *

><p>AN: A longer chapter, with some Peter/Edmund smut included… You must hate me for only uploading half of the Yaoi goodness between Peter and Ed, but I knew that I wouldn't have all the sex between them completed quick enough, so instead of making you all wait longer, I thought I'd upload this for now until I had finished the rest of the smut.  
>If anyone who reads this fic also reads my other fic: '<em>Give Yourself To Me<em>' I want to apologize for the delayed updates on the fic, I uploaded a short chapter involving yaoi, but since it only got 1 review, I haven't continued. So to let you know; the fic may be abandoned due to a lack of readers. Well, I am once again sorry for rambling, I hope you enjoyed the smut, let me know if it's okay because I am writing the rest of the lemon and I wanna know if you thought it was okay so far… So review for me please. If you also have any cronstructive criticism, please let me know! Thank you! :)


	8. Release

Release.

* * *

><p>Peter took his brother's silence as confirmation; after all, Edmund was perhaps biting into his lower lip in order to bare the pain and unknown sensation of having Peter's large fingers prodding at him from behind.<p>

Peter did not stop though, he continued pushing his fingers into Edmund as deep as he could, as well as gently scissoring his fingers within his sibling's virgin entrance. Edmund moaned, and groaned occasionally in discomfort, and Peter would rub Edmund's lower back each time he did in an attempt to sooth his brother's pain.

"I'm sorry, Ed," he whispered softly, gently kissing Edmund's lower back as his fingers continued to move in and out within the younger.

"It's okay Pete," Edmund replied in a muffled voice, for his face was buried into Peter's pillow, clutching to it with such strength. "But I'm glad you aren't stopping." And Peter could feel a smile in that tone.

Peter pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of his sibling's back entrance before pulling out completely. As he evacuated his fingers from Edmund's still tight hole, he heard his brother heave a sigh.

"Do you think you will be able to handle more?" The eldest asked, not sure of whether they should go all the way tonight. But if they didn't Edmund would be left unsatisfied, and so would he.

"For goodness sake, Peter. I told you not to stop. I am ready for this." Edmund replied, sounding irritated as he slowly turned over and lay on his back. "I want nothing more than to have you in me."

Peter slowly lowered himself over Edmund's smaller body, pressing his lips to his brother's pair of pink petals. They kissed a sweet and soft kiss. The kiss didn't last long as Peter then pulled away from Edmund, and as he backed away from his brother's body, his large hands slowly ran down Edmund's figure to part his thighs. He parted his brother's milky flesh once again to gain access into his brother's warm entrance.

"If that is what you want, then I shall give it to you." Peter mumbled quietly, slowly taking his own pulsing hard-on into his hands and pressing it gently against the puckered hole that so awaited his intrusion. And it was almost as if a whole new part of Peter's brain had been triggered, for he felt himself growing excited of being wrapped securely by his brother's inner walls, and to be pounding hard into that beautiful flesh!

Edmund braced himself, feeling a tingle of sorts flowing through his veins as he felt Peter's hard and hot arousal ready to enter him. Slowly, the tip of his older brother's member began to nudge gently at his virgin entrance and he could feel it pushing past the tight rings of muscles, and sliding inside.

"Ahh! Peter," Edmund moaned as quietly as he could, as the eldest's male member made its way deep into him at a slow pace. "I can feel it in me."

"Does it feel okay? I'm not hurting you anything, am I?"

Edmund shook his head and bit his lip once before answering to confirm. "No, it feels fine. It's a bit uncomfortable now, but I'll be okay once you move a bit more."

"Once I find your sensitive spot, it should be okay." Peter added, before throwing all attention back onto his hard-on, which suddenly felt all the more sensitive as it pulsed within his baby brother's inner walls. "You feel good Ed…"

Edmund's eyes struggled to stay open as he gazed up at Peter with half-lidded eyes. "I do?" He asked timidly, as a blush danced over his freckled cheeks.

"Yeah…" Peter mumbled, admiring the pink on Edmund's cheeks in contrast to his pale skin. "You feel so tight, and so warm. I've never felt this good before."

"You feel big Peter," The other shyly confessed. "Even your fingers felt massive inside of me."

Peter tried to pay attention to what words his brother was saying, while also trying to pay an equal amount of attention of his arousal inside of his sibling. He wanted to be careful in his movements, and to be slow and gentle so that he would not cause his beloved sibling more pain than he had to.

"It's probably because you're so small." He teased with a cheeky smile.

Edmund smiled softly in response to his brother's comment. He let his head rest against Peter's soft pillow, and concentrated on relaxing his lower body so that he would be more immune to the feeling, even if it was completely alien to him. His stomach felt almost heavy of having something buried itself within him, as well as the burst of butterflies in the pit of him. But as soon as he felt Peter's strong hips beginning to slowly rock in and out of him, the feeling of heaviness on his stomach eased. And the pain of his lower muscles was beginning to stretch slowly. And in a way, the movement that was made helped to dissolve some of the discomfort Edmund was feeling.

Peter's swaying hips sent waves of pleasure and release all over his own body that glazed with sweat. Deep and heavy breathing emitted from his throat, and his eyes could not be pulled away from the beautiful sight of Edmund's fist clenching to the sheets around him, while sweat slowly dripped down his heaving chest. Peter had to bite hard into his lower lip in order to prevent himself from pounding into Edmund with deep and erratic thrusts, but it was so hard with having such a beautiful and precious being to make love to.

"Edmund," he moaned deeply as he watched the younger with an intense gleam in his blue eyes. "You look so amazing right now, that I can't control myself." He admitted with pain. Peter wanted to make rough love to Edmund's body until the younger boy's body, and his own were exhausted to a point of collapsing. Peter continued to rock his hips in a soothing manner for Edmund's sake, and trembled with the strength he had to use in order to endure such slow movements.

"Then don't control yourself," Edmund replied with the slighted croak of strain in his throat.

"What?" Peter asked in amazement, his blue eyes widened and a dark blush swam over his cheeks.

Edmund's soft and petite hands reached over to his brother's hot face, and round to his neck, pulling the older boy closer to himself. "Don't hold back Pete," he whispered. "I want you to feel good."

'_Ugh, why has he got to be so damn hot_!' Peter mused. '_Talking to me in such a way… At this rate, I really won't be able to be gentle with him_.' Pulled in by Edmund's hand, Peter used the opportunity to kiss Edmund's lips, and pull him into a heated embrace of tongues while his larger hand ran down Edmund's lithe figure upon reaching the hard arousal between his baby brother's smooth legs.

The sound of their ragged breathing, and tongue clicking against tongue were but the only noise emitting from the two brothers at this point, before Peter's hands wrapped themselves firmly against Edmund's hard-on, pumping with need.

"Ahh, Pete…" The younger moaned with reddened cheeks as he pulled away from the messy kiss he was sharing with Peter. But Peter didn't mind, and continued to run his hand up and down the hot loose skin, enjoying the way his brother's hard breathing hit his damp lips. "Pete, m-move in me…" He pleaded, while his fingers traced up either side of the elder's head, and entangling themselves within thick locks of golden-hair.

As begged, Peter began to increase the motion of his pelvis as he drew the length of his man-hood in and out of Edmund with long strokes. He mimicked the strokes of his hips on Edmund's arousal with his right hand, hoping to heighten the levels of pleasure within the younger.

"How does it feel?" He asked, watching his sibling with intensity.

Edmund had to bit into his lip for a moment as he felt his brother's thrusts getting shorter and harder, anticipating the moment when they became erratic. "It feels good…" He whispered in the low breath of a moan. "It feels… really, really good Pete."

Peter could not hold back the smirk that tugged at his plump lips as he heard the thick layers of lust and passion in Edmund's voice. "Oh, Edmund," He moaned into the younger's ear, because without Edmund realising it, he had caused a drastic change in his brother's hip movements. "You make me so… Horny." He hissed, slamming his hips hard into Edmund's rear, causing the raven to yelp in surprise.

"Ah, Pete," he whimpered, clinging harder to his older brother. "Again…"

And again he did, repeating the same hard thrust, but this time he made it faster and shorter. He pounded in Edmund, deep and hard without pulling his member too far out of his kin's entrance. In and out he thrusted, harder and faster each time he did so, all while stroking the raven's male member in a similar way.

By the whimpers and hushed moans of pleasure filling Peter's ear, he knew that Edmund was no longer in pain, and in-fact, enjoying the way their bodies were now moving together. His sibling's voice echoed within his ears, and the sound of their hot and wet skin slapping against the others was enough to send any guy over the border, with an intense burst of passion.

"Edmund, I love you!" Peter so suddenly so suddenly hissed, causing Edmund's dark eyes to widen in shock. He didn't mean to come out with the words at that moment, but they flew out so fast he didn't get a chance to stop them.

Edmund's soft lips slowly moved along Peter's jaw-line, pressing a soft kiss to his skin before he too mumbled the sweet words. "I love you too."

Peter pulled away so that now, his lips were hovering just above his brother's, and the tips of their noses were just brushing against the other. He stared down at his beloved sibling, all without halting or decreasing the motioning of his hips. "Edmund," he whispered, because he loved that when he said that name at this moment, it held deeper feelings and emotions to it.

"Peter," he heard the younger whisper back, and he knew that the same meanings that were laced to their names were different at this time.

And without saying anything, their lips met once again, and for some reason, it felt different. Soft, plump lips caressed the other others, before a tongue dared to slip in between two soft cushions of pink and join another within a wet and heated mouth, so that they could both entangle with the other and to taste.  
>The kiss was hotter than ever before, salt from sweat lingered in their touching lips, and dancing tongues, while Peter's large hand continued to move along Edmund's arousal, while his own man-hood moved within his brother's entrance. It wasn't long till the feeling of trembling flesh could be felt and the slow release of another swarm if butterflies till they both needed to be released of this long and heated session.<br>Peter did not budge his lips, and kept their tongues lacing in an attempt to keep them both silent from the orgasm they could feel coming faster along their bodies as they moved. Edmund did not mind as he felt the elder's mouth push itself upon his firmer and stronger, because he knew from the twitching of Peter's arousal that he too was close. So, they both closed their eyes and held one another close, kissing and moving hard and faster till the warm and sticky substance of their passion was released. Edmund released harshly onto his stomach, sending the milky substance in splatters all over himself and his brother. While Peter released inside of Edmund, letting his ejaculated seed dribble out of the entrance of Edmund's lower torso, slowly riding out the strong orgasm of his first sexual encounter. Neither of them said a word, they just held onto one another longer, while listening to the sounds of deep breathing, and the wild thudding of each other's hearts.

"Peter," Edmund said suddenly.

"Yes?" The elder replied, curious of what his younger brother had to say.

"Why is the door open?"

Peter slowly raised his body and turned to look over at his bedroom door. They were both sure it had been shut after they entered the room, so who could've… "Lucy!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for making you wait so long for the smut! It feels like I've left it on a cliff-hanger, and maybe I have. I might do a sequel of this story, depending on how many people like it, and how many reviews it gets from you all asking for more, because if this story does get enough love, it will be continued. So if you like this fic, and you would like more chapters, then please remember to review! Also, how did you all like the smut in this chapter? Was the Peter/Edmund lemon good enough, or wasn't it? Please review telling me what you thought, because it would help when I write future Peter/Edmund stories with smutty sexiness, lol!

Thank you for reading, and please review!

If you read my other fanfics, '_Give Yourself To Me_' there is a new chapter up. And if the story is no longer read, I am abandoning it. So, if there are no reviews for the latest chapter, then I'm sorry, but I will no longer write it. Thank you to all of you that have enjoyed reading '_Give Yourself To Me_', and those of you that reviewed it.


End file.
